Corruption
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: Copper Kid is grown in this alternate story line and has been renamed Copper. In this story he's committed suicide. Bluegrass is harassing. Contains language and adult situations.


**Corruption**

**Author's Note: If things of adult nature upset you don't read any further. Also I don't own the rights or rites to Silver Hawks or any of the characters. I do have a few Silver Hawks toys but that is a different story all together. Copper Kid is called Copper because he's at 18 human years old, even though the other Silver Hawks refer to him as The Kid sometimes. No children were harmed or abused in the making of this fanfic.**

**Chapter 1**

**Some Things Are Better Not Spoken Of**

Steel Heart was on her way to talk with Quicksilver about problems she was having with Bluegrass. She was feeling on edge and ashamed. All she could think about was what her father would say about girls. Girls are weak. I wish you were a boy like Will. Women are useless and pathetic creatures. It wasn't long before she came to Quicksilver's Office. She anxiously and fearfully knocked on the door. Even though they were secretly married before they became Silver Hawks things like this she wasn't sure how to talk to him about this problem

"Emily what's wrong?" Jonathan Quick asked genuinely concerned for Emily.

"I can't stand Bluegrass he's such an sexist asshole" She screamed and started to cry which was not like Emily to do.

"What did he do I've been getting complaints from female civilians pouring in and Melodia who he arrested a few hours ago said he did some things to her. Speaking of which, I'll need you to bring the Rape Kit and examine her once we're done speaking." Jonny asked curiously and pissed at Bluegrass for being such an ass to women.

"He is sexually harassing me" Emily said looking down feeling worthless and still crying.

"I'll talk with him." Jonny said professionally the added kindly, handing her a handkerchief "Is there anything I can do for? You know I'll do what I can for you"

"Thank you Jonny. I love you and I appreciate your help" she said between sobs

"I love you too Emily. Do you want to sit here until you feel a little better?"

"Thank you. You are sweet"

"How is Will doing?"

"He wants to kill the asshole"

"I'll talk to Will too"

It was 20 minutes later when Steel Heart left. Talking with Jonny always made her feel better.

Quicksilver went to talk to Stargazer.

"Sir, Billy Bo is sexually harassing Emily. I wanted you to be informed of the situation in case it goes up the chain of command. I hope I can talk to him straighten things out." Quicksilver began

"Good luck son. When I was younger we had a few females working here in Hawk Haven. Ask Condor about Lilith Summers sometime. She had a problem with Calvin. He's usually touchy about her since they were secretly married at the time. She committed suicide because of what Calvin did to her. It's a tragic story but it might help you with this case. Since it seems to parallel Lilith's case" Star Gazer said with a little sadness hoping for the best.

"Thank you sir"

"Have you seen The Kid around he should be back by now and checked in"

"No. I haven't I've been busy reading over the complaints dealing with Billy Bo. Maybe he got side tracked helping a civilian on Bedlama. I'll remind him to check in if I see him before you"

"The Mayor of Bedlama City has been asking for him personally a lot recently. He really seems to like dealing with Copper for some reason"

"Maybe it's because The Kid's an alien too. The rest of us are human."

"I suppose your right Jonny"

Meanwhile in Bedlama City, Copper was in the Mayor's office. "You are my favourite Copper."

Copper had been the Mayor's companion since he came to Hawk Haven. He was always requested when the Mayor needed somebody as a bodyguard or the help from the Silver Hawks. He was no longer a child and since he started having a homosexual affair with Copper. The Mayor enjoyed taking him to sex parties his friends had. Taking him to dinner dates or even his home and making love to him in his office making love to him anywhere and everywhere.

"There is a party my friends are throwing and I want to go with you." Said to Copper

Copper agreed. Being the Mayor's favourite offered many benefits. Even though it meant being passed around at sex parties that the Mayor's male friends had, in which he was required to service each mans needs from him. More often than not their needs were quite deranged.

The next day the Mayor walked into the room where he and his friends took turns with Copper. He was horrified to find them with their throats sliced, and penises cut off chopped up lying beside them and blood everywhere. Then a voice cold and bitter came from behind. "I cannot forgive any of you for what you've done" Then everything froze and Time Stopper smiled as he sliced the Mayor's throat cut off his penis and shoved a spiked stick up The Mayor's ass. "This is what you get you sick son of a bitch!"

Copper ran naked to the bathroom locked the door and hung himself.

It wasn't much later that the women found their husbands dead and penises removed and chopped. They broke open the bathroom door to find Copper hanging from the ceiling. The wives immediately called Hawk Haven not knowing what happened, completely ignorant of their husbands' activities.

"We'll be there right away" Star Gazer said

It didn't take long before the Silver Hawks made it to the crime scenes. Even Star Gazer came along for the ride. Copper was covered in dried semen from head to toe when they found him. He had rope burns on his wrists and ankles, rug burn on his belly and back, bite marks and welts all over his semen covered body. "What happened to you?" Star Gazer asked knowing Copper wasn't going to answer.

"Looks like someone was…" Bluegrass began crassly before he was cut off by Steelwill.

"Shut up this isn't the fucking time for your stupid comments" Steelwill yelled as he grabbed Bluegrass and slammed him into the wall. "We have to find out what happened to Copper and who killed those men. We have a fucking job to do. Also stop messing with my sister you son of a bitch"

They gathered all the evidence and swept the rooms with a DNA scanner.

They went back to Hawk Haven to solve the case. Little did they know what they would find with this case.

Next Chapter:

Chapter Two Dark Secrets

Sometimes the more you know you wished to be ever ignorant.


End file.
